Levi Pulgarcito
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Un pequeño ser que llegó para hacerle compañía a un chico solitario, sólo que no es como lo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas iniciales:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva idea para un one-shot, que surgió después de ver un fanart de Eren y Levi, sólo que éste último era tamaño de bolsillo :V y pues pensé en algo que sería un Levi pulgarcito. Espero que me salga bien y les guste a ustedes.

 **Advertencias:** Eren x Levi/ Ereri, contenido BL, fantasía en el mundo moderno, romance y no contiene Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama, sólo la idea es mía.

Espero que lo disfruten.

LEVI PULGARCITO.

Eren vivía solo, en una casa modesta en un barrio tranquilo; sin bullicios ni ruidos fuertes, sólo gente tranquila que vivía su día a día en estas humildes casas. La de Eren era pequeña y con colores pasteles, como el verde agua; fue una herencia de sus padres tras morir en un fatídico accidente de tránsito a causa de un conductor ebrio hace dos años, cuando Eren terminaba la secundaria.

Eren era un chico tranquilo, que no se metía en problemas con otras personas, que se preocupaba por lo suyo y por sus amigos, siempre tenía una sonrisa para cualquier momento. Físicamente era alto, algo bronceado, con cabello que todo el tiempo estaba desaliñado, y unos grandes ojos de color aguamarina que le adornaban en toda su cara. Actualmente contaba con los 20 años de edad y estaba en el segundo año de la carrera de literatura; leer fue un pasatiempo para él desde pequeño.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, este chico ya contaba con un trabajo a medio tiempo mientras estudiaba, por lo que en el sentido económico no tuvo un problema mayor, la casa era suya en su totalidad más una pequeña cantidad de dinero que sus padres ahorraron para emergencias y que ahora le permitiría vivir sin pasar preocupándose por ello durante al menos cinco años.

Tenía amigos que siempre la hacían compañía en todo el momento, con tal de hacer que Eren no se sienta solo. Según Mikasa, una amiga de la infancia, el chico, a pesar de sonreir todo el tiempo, no tenía brillo en sus ojos, estaban opacos. Por lo que ella intentaba sacarlo todo el tiempo para que no estuviera solo en su casa.

A menudo, y cuando no tenía que salir, Eren que quedaba en casa leyendo uno de sus amados libros. Empezaba desde temprano, después de asear su casa y ponerle seguro a su puerta principal, y terminaba hasta altas horas de la noche. A veces se quedaba dormido en el lugar en donde estaba leyendo.

Aunque dijera que leyera sólo por que es lo que ama, en realidad también lo hace para escapar de su realidad, no mintiera si dijera que le afectó la muerte de sus padres, aunque lo superó unas semanas después de su muerte, odia estar solo, y aunque tiene amigos que lo acompañan no es lo mismo comparado con el abrazo y beso de su madre, y menos con los consejos de su padre. Su mayor deseo era estar con ellos, aunque sabía que no podía; por lo que menos que podía hacer era recordarlos todo el tiempo.

…..

Uno de esos días, en los que Eren se quedaba en casa, se levantó para hacer lo que más amaba, la lectura y avanzar en algunos proyectos que tenía pendientes; lo haría en cuanto terminara de desayunar y hacer el aseo de su hogar, pero cuando vió la fecha en el calendario se dio cuenta que ese dia tendría que limpiar su casa a fondo; era de esos días en que tenía que sacar el polvo de todas las habitaciones de su casa y desechar lo que ya no servía. Cuando sus padres vivían tenían ese hábito un día al mes, en el que todos no tenían nada que hacer. Aún con la muerte de sus padres, Eren mantenía esa costumbre.

Suspirando, se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y se cambió de ropa por una más cómoda y vieja para poder ensuciarla y tirarla después. Empezó por la cocina, limpiando los platos del polvo y las alacenas para luego acomodarlos en el mismo lugar. Luego siguió con la pequeña sala de su casa, limpiando y sacudiendo. Y así siguió con todas las habitaciones, que no eran muchas, solo tres, la que era de sus padres, la suya y una extra, al igual que un baño que tenía. Al ver la hora se dio cuenta que eran las doce del mediodía; por lo que decidió hacer una pausa para pedir una pizza a domicilio y descansar mientras almorzaba, para luego continuar con el desván que llevaba más tiempo por la cantidad de polvo que acumulaba.

Al terminar de almorzar, limpió lo poco que había usado y ensuciado, y se encaminó al desván, que estaba en la parte alta de la casa. Iba preparado con un pañuelo en su cara para protegerse del polvo, que a pesar de que lo limpaba una vez al mes, parecía acumularse en grandes cantidades en ese lugar. Revisó cada baúl que había en el lugar, que no eran muchos; sus padres no eran de las personas que gustaban de acumular cosas y desechaban lo que no usaban o lo regalaban a alguien que se dedicara a la venta de cosas usadas. Por lo que para Eren no era mucho. Abrió los baules que estaban sólo con la poca ropa de sus padres que no había regalado ya que era de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban. Luego de sacudirlos y ordenarlos, se dirigió hacia otro en el que estaban los utensilios de jardinería de su madre. Su madre tenía ese pasatiempo de la jardinería, gustaba de las flores y las plantas, y tenia el conocimiento para ello; por lo que en cuanto se casó con Grisha, lo primero que hizo fue construir con sus manos su propio jardín en la parte trasera de su casa. Muchas de las vecinas le preguntaron que por qué no lo hacía en la parte de frente para que los demás vieran sus flores a lo que ella respondió que no le gustaría que alguien se lo dañara.

Eren, que nunca fue bueno para la jardinería, guardó las herramientas de su madre y después de su muerte se dedicaba a regar el jardín que habia dejado, aunque ante el poco cuidado que Eren le daba, las flores se marchitaban poco a poco. Al terminar de limpiar las cosas que estaban, en el fondo vio una pequeña cajita que al abrirla contenía unos sobrecitos con semillas de algunas plantas; la mayoría de ellas ya no servían al pasar mucho tiempo sin germinar pero habia una en específico que no tenía dibujo de la flor en su sobre como las otras, pero tenía la siguiente inscripcion:

" _Flor de Luna_ " _no tiene fecha de caducidad._

El sobre era de color plateado muy brillante y las letras eran de color azul con detalles brillantes. En la parte atrás tenía las instrucciones de como debía sembrarse y cultivarse. Eren al ver esto, se extrañó que hubieran semillas que no tuvieran vencimiento, pensó que tal vez saldría alguna planta de ellas. Las examinó con su tacto dándose cuenta de que esas semillas eran como el tamaño de las semillas de pistacho, grandes en comparación con otras semillas para jardín. Eren la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón para examinarla mas tarde, por lo que ahora tendría que terminar de limpiar el desván.

…

Terminó con su tarea a las cuatro de la tarde; por lo que se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse en su cama y descansar. Tenía suerte que al día siguiente no tendría que salir, alegrándose por ello, pensando que haría lo que se habia propuesto en la mañana. Al recostarse se acordó de las semillas que había guardado en su bolsillo, por lo que sacándoselas las observó sin abrir el sobre. Si bien era cierto que no conocía mucho de las flores, estaba casi seguro de que nunca había escuchado sobre esa flor, ni siquiera sabía que existía tal tipo. Por lo que decidió que despues de bañarse buscaría información en la red sobre dicha flor.

Mientras se daba una ducha, quitándose el polvo que se le pegó, no dejaba de pensar en esas semillas, empezando por el tamaño de las mismas; recordaba que cuando era pequeño su madre le ponía en sus manos algunas de las semillas de las flores que sembraba y recordaba que eran muy pequeñas, algunas más que otras, pero no pasaban del tamaño de sus dedos, de hecho las semillas más grandes que conocía eran las semillas de girasol, por lo que era extraño que éstas que encontró eran mucho más grandes que la de sus recuerdos.

Al salir del baño, se cambió por su pijama y abrió su computadora para buscar sobre dicha flor. Puso en el buscador "flor de luna" y le dirigían hacia sitios que hablaban sobre fantasía, sobre mundos de magia y criaturas como hadas, duendes y otros. Extrañándose aún más, se dirigió hacia el primer sitio que le aparecía, encontrándose con información que le decía que de esa flor, existía la posibilidad de que naciera un duendecillo si la cultivaba de manera correcta siguiendo las instrucciones que el sobre le indicaba, apareciendo a la par una foto con un sobre idéntico al que tenía sobre su escritorio. Más abajo le decía que el duendecillo sería su fiel compañero y nunca se le separaría hasta que la persona que cuidó de la flor muriera, muriendo el ser a los pocos minutos. Eren, que gustaba de libros de fantasía, no se creía del todo esa información, además su madre tampoco fue creyente de dichos cuentos e historias. Por lo que le sorprendía el porqué su madre tenía un sobre como ese y cómo lo había adquirido.

Buscando aún más pareció encontrar una respuesta a su anterior interrogante: la página le decía que ese sobre aparecía cuando la persona se sentía muy sola y necesitada de compañía. Eren empezó a sudar un poco y un escalofrío le recorrió por su columna; él era una persona que siempre se encontraba sola; pero era tan extraño que algo como eso coincidiera con las descripciones que le daban en la página. Miró el sobre y por unos breves segundos tuvo la intención de que probaría lo que la página le decía, sólo para constatar que si lo que le explicaba era cierto.

Apagando su computador, bajó a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar y luego de eso leyó un libro que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, aunque luego de lo que pasó le fue un poco difícil al no poder creerse lo que encontró.

…

Al día siguiente busco alguna maceta entre las cosas de su madre, al igual que una pequeña pala y la regadera. Luego salió al patio de su casa para comprobar si lo que encontró era cierto. Antes de buscar todo lo anterior leyó con detenimiento las instrucciones del sobre que decían:

-La maceta debe estar en un lugar en sea iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-Debe ser regada con agua muy fría todos los días, de preferencia en la noche.

-La tierra debe provenir de un antiguo jardín, no importando si ya no se usa para ello.

-Se deben usar las dos semillas que provienen dentro del sobre, pues una es el alimento de la otra.

-Debe ser cultivada dentro de la casa, para que este cerca de la persona y lograr que la planta identifique a su cuidador

-No debe cortar ninguna de sus hojas.

-La flor tardará en germinar en 30 días, al término de ese plazo saldrá lo que más desea.

Según la opinión de Eren, las instrucciones eran singulares y contrarias a lo que se esperaría de una flor normal, empezando por la luz de la luna en lugar de la solar, como las demás. Decidió poner la maceta en la ventana de su habitacion para que este mas cerca de él tal como se lo indicaban, pero primero la llenó con la tierra del jardín de su madre, que tenia pocas plantas.

Con la pala en su mano, la llenó hasta la mitad y abrió el sobre sacando las dos semillas que estaban dentro. Las observó muy bien sorprendiéndose de su singular forma: eran ovaladas y gruesas, como las semillas de pistacho, estaban envueltas en dos hojas muy verdes por los lados y en medio estaba la semilla del mismo verdor pero con una pequeña vena de color azul que se le enredaba.

Puso ambas semillas dentro de la maceta con tierra y le agregó mas para cubrirlas luego con la regadera con agua fría (la puso en el refrigerador desde la noche anterior), roció la maceta hasta que la tierra quedó muy húmeda. Luego la puso en su habitación en el suelo al lado de la ventana para que recibiera la luz solar.

"Debo estar un poco loco para creer esto", pensaba mientras la observaba.

En su calendario contó treinta días contando ese para poner una fecha en que tendría el resultado que esperaba, por lo que se dispuso a seguir con su rutina diaria.

…

Durante ese mes no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, lo único que el chico observaba era que la semilla empezó a germinar en los primeros tres días. Día tras día, Eren la regaba en la noche con agua muy fría que constantemente preparaba poniéndola en el refrigerador. La miraba crecer poco a poco, aunque debía de reconocer que la planta era muy rápida en su crecimiento comparándola con las demás especies de flores. Le preguntaba a su amigo Armin sobre información de la botánica en general mientras estaban en la biblioteca, para así tener una base para sus comparaciones. Su amigo le preguntaba el motivo de tales dudas teniendo como respuesta que Eren había encontrado unas semillas y que había decidido sembrarlas.

-Dime, ¿qué clases de semillas son?- le preguntó con curiosidad. Eren se quedó callado durante unos minutos, preguntándose si contarle o no todo lo que sucedía a su amigo. Luego pensó que no lo juzgaría de loco al tratarse de un pequeño experimento.

-Créeme, si te lo cuento pensarás que estoy loco- dijo mientras soltaba una breve risa. –pero es sobre unas semillas de fantasía.

-¿Semillas de fantasía?- preguntó un tanto extrañado por lo último.

-Sí, semillas de fantasía. Encontre en un viejo cofre entre las cosas de mi madre a un sobrecito con estas semillas. Y me pareció extraño que tuvieran esto…- le mostró el sobre que siempre llevaba con él para buscarlo en algún libro de la biblioteca cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Armin tomó el sobre y lo observó con detenimiento durante un buen rato, luego miró a su amigo preguntándole sobre las semillas, a lo que Eren se las describió con detenimiento del mismo modo que la información que encontró sobre la misma en las páginas de Internet.

-Sé que esto es raro, pero al buscar información en la red me sorprendí mucho; pero quiero comprobarlo. Por esto estoy siguiendo las instrucciones que dicen.

-¿Y estás viendo resultados?

-De hecho sí, aunque es muy pequeña. Tiene un verde tallo y dos hojas muy verdes. Ha crecido de ese tamaño en estos tres días desde que la sembré.

-…¿puedo ir a verla un día? Quiero verla con mis propios ojos.

-Si quieres podemos ir ahora después de clases.

-¿No tienes trabajo ahora?

-No te preocupes por eso. No nos tarderemos mucho y el señor Hannes me deja llegar a cualquier hora, aunque me descuenta de mi salario si llego unas horas tarde, pero por eso no hay mayor problema. Sólo iremos a verla y luego me puedes preguntar. Sólo que te pediré un favor: no le diegas a Mikasa sobre esto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pensará que necesito ayuda psicológica, ya sabes como es. Esto es sólo un experimento, pero ella tiende a exagerar todo y cambiar los hechos y no quiero problemas con ello.

-Sí, tienes razón, cuenta conmigo.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos se marcharon a sus clases, Eren hacia la facultad de Literatura y Armin a la facultad de ciencias naturales, pues estudiaba biología. Quedaron en que se reunirían en la casa de Eren para evitar a Mikasa. Por suerte ella tenía sus clases en la tarde pero a veces faltaba con tal de estar cerca de Eren.

Ella tendía a exagerar todo al llegar al nivel de "todo es malo", por lo que si algo le pasaba a Eren, como una pequeña herida, su amiga ya pensaba en llevarlo al hospital de emergencia por la posible "pérdida de sangre", a veces llegaba a decir que si se le acababa toda la sangre, ella se la donaría. Por eso el chico le escondía muchas cosas que le pasaba con tal de no ser fastidiado por las ocurriencias de Mikasa.

…

Al llegar a la casa de Eren sin ningún problema subieron a su habitación y le indicó a Armin en donde estaba la maceta. El rubio la miraba dándose cuenta de que parecía una planta común y corriente y que no tenía nada fuera del otro mundo. Le preguntó a Eren que cuando tendría el resultado que esperaba a lo que le respondío que en treinta días lo tendría listo.

Armin le pidió que diariamente le mandara una foto sobre el crecimiento de la planta, alegando que sólo así vería los resultados, ya que con sólo observarla no era suficiente. Tambien le dijo que en la tarde vendría a observarla y anotaría los progresos en una pequeña libreta, ayudando a Eren a realizar una investigación mas seria sobre esto.

Del mismo modo le pidió al ojiverde que cuando se cumpliera el plazo que le informara sobre lo que sucediera. A Eren le sorprendió esta petición, pero tratándose de su amigo no le tomó importancia.

…

Durante esos treinta días todo transcurrió con normalidad. La planta crecía como cualquier otra y no mostraba signos de algo fuera de lo común, con la única diferencia que a los veinte días salió un capullo de hojas azules envuelta en dos hojas verdes y grandes, y con la pequeña vena que le enrededaba, casi igual como la semilla. Eren la cuidaba y regaba día a día en las noches, antes de irse a dormir. En algunas ocasiones se disponía a leerle en voz alta debido a que su amigo Armin le había comentado que a las plantas les gusta que se le hablen y así crecen con más fuerza. Sin querer había llegado a tenerle cariño a esa planta, habiendo decidido que si no sucedía nada la cuidaría igual como si fuera otra.

No le había comentado nada a Mikasa, desde el principio pensaba en no decirle nada hasta que se acabara el plazo y dependiendo de los resultados se lo contaría.

De igual forma le mandaba las fotos diarias a Armin para tenerle seguimiento. En más de una ocasión le había mostrado la investigación hecha en una libreta. A Eren le sorprendía que tenía fotos y dibujos de la maceta. No es que él no hacía investigaciones para sus trabajos; de hecho tenía cinco proyectos cada semestre, sólo que el método era totalmente distinto por ser diferentes ciencias. Por tal razón le agradeció mucho a su amigo por ayudarle con esto.

A menudo y cuando no tenía nada que hacer se quedaba mirándola por horas por encontrar algo fuera de lo común y se preguntaba cómo sería lo que saliera de ese capullo cuando rompiera. Lo único anormal en las hojas era que tenían una especie de relieve en forma de espiral. Las hojas azules del capullo eran muy brillantes como si tuviera un poco de diamantina en ella. No soltaba olor alguno como esperaba, pero en la noche y bajo la luz de la luna brillaba más de lo común. El ojiverde estaba muy ansioso para que llegara el día en el capúllo rompiera.

….

La noche anterior al día de la fecha límite del plazo, Eren no podía dormir por lo emocionado y ansioso que estaba por ver el resultado. Constantemente tomaba fotos con su móvil y la observaba. Le parecía extraño que el único cambio en el capullo era el tamaño pues, era de una pelota de tenis con la forma ovalada.

Se le caían los ojos del cansancio pero a medida que los cerraba no podía conciliar el sueño pues a los minutos se levantaba para observar la planta. Sin embargo de tan cansado que esta no sintió cuando cayó profundamente dormido. Por suerte dejó una pequeña cámara de video para grabar todo en caso de que esto ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, exactamente a la una de la madrugada el capullo botó las hojas verdes que lo rodeaban a los lados y la vena verde que lo rodeaba empezó a desenredarse quedando debajo del capullo sin caerse. Luego el capullo empezó a soltar una pequeña luz azul mientras se abría mostrando la misma luz con más intensidad. Luego la luz se apagó poco a poco mostrando una flor con la apariencia de un clavel, con el color azul muy intenso y con destellos brillantes en las orillas de los pétalos. En medio de ella se encontraba un pequeño ser dormido. Pero al sentir la luz de la luna abrió sus pequeños ojitos y se sentó en la flor estirándose como si hubiera dormido una larga siesta. Era pequeño y un poco regordete, con apariencia humana; su piel era muy pálida, tenía sus ojos de color gris azulado y su cabello era negro azabache. Su rostro era muy serio y parecía no sonreir. Sintió que la flor se movió y se inclinó hacia abajo para ver a las cuatro hojas que tenía la planta moverse para ayudarle a bajar. Con cuidado y bien sostenido de las hojas bajó de la flor y de la maceta para caminar hacia la persona "gigante" que estaba a su lado.

Con sus manos intentó tocar el cabello del chico que estaba dormido y le empezó a pinchar las mejillas. Luego las acarició y soltó una leve sonrisa. Le entró mucho sueño y se acomodó a un lado de la cabeza de su "cuidador" para dormir a su lado.

….

Sintió la luz del sol golpearle la cara. No queriendo abrir los ojos ni levantarse se arropó con la sábana hasta cubrirse levemente la cabeza. Iba a caer dormido de nuevo cuando sintió que algo tiraba de su cabello, tanto que dolía un poco.

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es hora de levantarse!- Escuchó una pequeña voz, parecida a la de un niño pequeño.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Hazme comida! ¡Quiero fruta!

Abrió los ojos con pereza y vio que un niño con el tamaño de un muñeco pequeño le miraba con molestia.

-¡Quiero comida! ¡No seas perezoso!

Luego de verlo Eren soltó un grito nada masculino

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

CONTINUARÁ.

 **Notas finales:** Disculpen la demora, lo tenía hasta la mitad desde hace dos semanas pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo mientras me adaptaba al inicio del semestre. Ya comencé un nuevo ciclo en la universidad y mi horario quedó feo. Así que disculpen la demora. Espero que les haya gustado y pueden dejarme lo que quieran, sus críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Hola! Me dio mucho gusto que a varias personitas les gustó Levi Pulgarcito, así que voy a continuarla. Al principio pensaba que sería únicamente un one-shot, pero las ideas surgieron y no pude dejar de ordenarlas y escribirlas; pero tengo calculado que serán a lo mucho como cinco capítulos o menos. No planeo alargarme con esta, ya que tengo una pendiente. Con respecto a "La casa de las pasiones", para las que la siguen, estoy en una especie de bloqueo temporal; es decir, no encuentro con qué seguir; por lo tanto va a tener paciencia hasta que "me desbloquee". Espero que no pase mucho tiempo. Bueno, sin más, los dejo con la segunda parte de esta loca idea.

Para hacerse una idea de cómo es este enanito en su forma infante, es igual al Levi chibi del arte de Mikumo, sólo que con 15 cm.

 **Advertencia:** NO incluye lemon, no queda bien con esta temática.

LEVI PULGARCITO – PARTE DOS

Estaba en la cocina partiendo unos pequeños, casi diminutos trozos de melón en un pequeño plato, de esos para poner las tazas de té. Era la única fruta que tenía en su refrigerador, aparte de unas verduras. Todo esto lo hacía bajo la mirada de unos diminutos ojos de color grises, que lo miraban con curiosidad por lo que hacía el "gigante".

Se estaba en un ambiente muy tenso con un silencio muy incómodo. Eren no cabía del asombro por lo que descubrió esta mañana. Luego de que gritara de forma nada masculina, el pequeño "enanito" tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por el sonido. Eren se acurrucó en una esquina de su cama, temeroso de que ese pequeño ser le pudiera hacer algo, aunque todo lo que consiguió fue unos pequeños mordiscos en su mano, parecidos a los de una hormiga. Ese pequeño le pedía por comida a "gritos", aunque estos mismos tenían una suave voz infantil.

Eren le ofreció la mano para acercarlo a él al percatarse de que no era agresivo. Lo acercó a su rostro para verlo mejor mientras el pequeño ser lo miraba con molestia. Lo examinó dándose cuenta de que su apariencia era como la de un niño en sus cinco años, con el tamaño de 15 centímetros, que él mismo comprobó con una regla. Estaba desnudo, pero al parecer no le importaba, dándole a entender que no conocía nada del mundo moderno. Sin embargo, se sentía cálido en la palma de su mano. Le sonrió para ganarse su confianza, para que le sonriera también, pero no lo consiguó cuando este enanito frunció aún más el ceño y le pidió comida de nuevo.

Como le dijo que sólo comía fruta, en ese mismo instante le estaba partiendo el melon en trozos. Finalizada la tarea, le preguntó si quería un poco de miel de abeja en ella para darle un sabor dulce, a lo que aceptó el enanito pidiendo únicamente una gota.

Eren lo miraba comer deleitándose por lo descubierto. Nunca, en sus más locos sueños de niño se imaginó que existiera tal ser, y eso que la fantasía era uno de los géneros que más amaba. Uno de sus sueños era ser escritor de cuentos de fantasía para personas en la adolescencia. Y ahora con la aparición de este pequeño ser y por todo lo que pasó anteriormente le daban miles de ideas para ordenarlas y escribirlas.

Al terminar de comer el pequeño se levantó de la mesa en que estaba y miró hacia el gigante enfrente suyo. Lo miró por un buen rato y viceversa hasta que preguntó:

-Has estado mirándome mientras comía. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- para ser un pequeño ser de 15 cm no era nada adorable cuando hablaba, pensaba Eren

-Me pareces fascinante- respondió. –no todos los días nace un ser como tú en una flor azul.

-Que bien, me convertí en el espectáculo de alguien. Pues bien, tu deber es cuidarme. Hazlo.- dijo con altanería.

-Sólo si me permites hacerlo-. Dijo mientras reía levemente. Le causaba gracia que al verse tan adorable, no era bueno hablando. –Dime, ¿tienes nombre?

-¿Nombre? No sé que es eso.

-Pues es cómo las personas se dirigen a ti. A mi me llaman Eren y así se dirigen a mí. Creo que porque acabas de nacer no tienes uno. Si quieres podemos elegir uno de tu agrade para llamarte por ello.

-Si crees que es lo mejor para mi, hazlo.

-Bueno, así se hará. Te pondré Levi. Ya sabes mi nombre, por lo que es un placer conocerte.- dijo mientras le ofrecía su dedo, a lo que el contrario lo miró y con una de sus manos lo tomó para acercarlo a su boca y darle una leve mordida.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Qué? Tú me lo diste, pensé que me pedías que te mordiera.

-Al parecer tengo que enseñarte mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el dedo. –Pero primero tenemos que ponerte ropa.

-¿Ropa? ¿Qué es eso?

-Bueno… se usa para abrigarnos del frío y protegernos del sol.- dijo mientras le mostraba la pijama que andaba puesta.

-No siento nada de eso en estos instantes. No creo que la necesite.

-Creo que sí. En este mundo todos usamos ropa, de lo contrario personas como yo pensarás que eres un loco y querrán hacerte daño.

-No lo creo así si tú estás para protegerme.

-De igual forma tendremos que buscarte una.- respondió sintiéndose alagado por las últimas palabras del enanito. –Conozco una tienda en donde venden ropa para muñecas, por lo que iré allá a traerte unas piezas.

-Espera, ¿me vas a dejar solo?

-Pues sí… no te puedo llevar.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-No te puedo llevar, entiéndelo.

-¡Pero quiero ver afuera! Sobre todo lo verde y café que es muy grande, lo vi a través de la cosa transparente a la par de donde desperté.

-¿Te refieres a las plantas? Mira, no puedo arriesgarme a llevarte y que alguien te mire. Podrás verlas cuando esté en casa y salir al patio.

-¿Y qué sucedería con eso? Quiero verlas de cerca.

-Que alguien te atraparía, te encerraría y haría cosas mala con tu cuerpo.- Su mayor temor desde que había nacido era ese.

-Estarás tú para cuidarme.

-Lo siento, pero ya dije que no.

….

Caminaba por el pequeño vecindario con mala cara. Todos los que pasaban por su lado se le quedaban viendo preguntándose el por qué de su semblante, mas no sabían que el pobre chico había sido obligado a traer a un enanito en el bolsillo de su camisa negra.

Antes de salir a comprar, Eren había dejado en claro que no llevaría a su pequeño acompañante a la tienda de muñecos que estaba cerca de la tienda de conveniencia; pero el enanito de nombre Levi había saltado desde la mesa hasta la cara del chico y lo mordió en su nariz, sorprendiendo a Eren por el salto. El pequeño lo mordió por la nariz sin dejarlo respirar hasta que el castaño lo quitó de su cara. Luego Levi lo mordió en sus dedos hasta sacarle sangre, haciendo gemir a Eren del dolor.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele! ¿Acaso eres carnívoro? ¿Comes carne?

El enanito dejó de morder su mano y con mala cara le respondió:

-No, no como carne. Estoy dándote una lección.

-¿Lección? ¿Lección de qué?

-De que eres mi sirviente y que debes obedecer a lo que yo te diga.

Lo último lo dijo con una seriedad a pesar de venir de un pequeñito, cosa que hizo a reír a Eren.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Ahora soy tu sirviente.

-Sí, desde que salí de mi madre.

-A ¿sí? Pues, ¿sabes quien fue el que crió a la flor desde el principio?

-La naturaleza.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Ya que dejamos de pelar por algo tan tonto, quiero que me lleves siempre que vayas- dijo eso mientras sus pequeñas mejillas se ponían rojas por el enojo, causándole ternura a Eren quien no pudo negarse a tal petición.

-Bien, te llevaré, pero bajo unas condiciones.

-¿Qué condiciones?

-Te llevaré en el bolsillo de una camisa, por lo que no deberás moverte ni mucho menos hacer ninguna clase de ruido. Si haces algo de eso, alguien te vería y sería muy peligroso para ti.

-Si tu lo dices, entonces está bien.

-De acuerdo, quédate en esta mesa, me alistaré y te envolveré en una pequeña manta para que no estés desnudo. Afuera hace frío y te congelarás si te llevo así.

El enanito sólo sacudió los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

Ya listos salieron y se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda de juguetes y muñecos que estaba en cerca de la tienda de conveniencia en donde el chico compraba seguido, por lo que fueron caminando. En el bolsillo de Eren, Levi miraba con curiosidad hacia arriba, que eran el cielo azul y los árboles. De igual forma escuchaba como unas personas se acercaban e instintivamente se escondía entre la manta en la que estaba envuelto por miedo a que lo descubrieran. Aunque esas personas rápidamente se alejaban al ver al castaño.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos de haber salido y entraron a la tienda. La misma era pequeña y sólo tenía una ventana como mostrador. Tenía un estilo victoriano(1) a pesar de ser una pequeña casa, pero aún así no dejaba de ser muy bonita. Estaba pintada de color _aqua_ con un letrero en la ventana que decía _"Rozen dolls"_ (2). Eren entró en ella dejando sonar la campanilla encima de la puerta y se dirigió al mostrador tocando el timbre en la espera de que alguien le atendiera. De una pequeña puerta salió una joven de la misma edad que él, con la diferencia de que ésta era rubia y muy bajita. Estaba vestida con un vestido (valga la redundancia), que hacía juego con la casa de muñecas. En la parte de su pecho estaba una plaquita dorada con el nombre "Krista" en ella. La chica sólo sonrió y dijo:

-Bienvenido a Rozen dolls, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí, gracias. Me preguntaba si tenían ropa para muñecos de quince centímetros.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué estilo quiere? ¿masculino o femenino?

-Masculino.

La chica sólo asintió y se fue a buscar lo solicitado. Mientras tanto, Eren miraba todo lo que había en la tienda. Habían muchos juguetes y muñecas, vestidos con ropas que encantarían a cualquier amante de muñecas. Levi aprovechó para salir y ver lo que había en ella. En eso sintió que alguien llamaba a Eren y sin querer ni darle tiempo para esconderse dejó que la chica lo viera.

-¿Ese es el muñequito? ¡Qué lindo!

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Es tan lindo! ¿Puedo tomarlo?

Sin saber que hacer, sólo miraba a la chica y sabiendo que no podía mentir, sacó a Levi de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mesita que estaba. La chica quedó sorprendida al ver que no era un muñeco, sino que se movía como un niño, aunque fuera muy pequeñito.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es un enanito!

-Espera, ¿sabe qué son?

-¡Claro que sí! Yo también tengo una, es una niña. No se preocupe, no le diré a nadie.- Dijo adivinando el pensamiento del joven. –La tengo desde hace un tiempo, cuando me sentía sola, nació de una flor azul.

-Levi nació hoy, por lo que necesito ropa para él. Pensaba que él era el único.

-No, hay más, sólo que no se aparecen ante cualquiera, solamente a personas que se sienten muy solas. Créame, su vida cambiará de ahora en adelante.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Levi, mientras que éste sólo cerraba por ojitos por miedo.

La chica sacó los estilos para ropa de muñecas. En ella habían trajecitos de todo tipo, de caballero, de marinero, de niño, entre otros. Los puso en orden para que el enanito los escogiera ya que sabía que los enanitos prefieren elegir todo por ellos. De alguna manera Eren lo imaginó agradeciendo mentalmente el gesto de la chica. El enanito escogió conjuntos infantiles, a lo que la chica los envolvió en paquetitos entregándole 20 conjuntos de ropa más ropa interior. Tambien le metió juguetes de su tamaño para que se entretuviera. Luego le mostró camitas para muñeca y Levi escogío una muy grande para su tamaño.

Eren pagó todo, que no era mucho, y se despidió de la chica, no sin antes pedirle que cuando tuviera alguna pregunta, que no dudara en llamarle a ella. Dándole una tarjeta con su número.

El chico pasó a la tienda de conveniencia para comprar fruta y algunas cosas para la cena. Eligió fresas y manzanas, pensando que quizás eso le gustaría.

Pagó por lo comprado y se dirigió a su casa.

….

Al llegar, se dirigió a su habitación junto con Levi y lo dejó en el escritorio mientras se cambiaba de ropa por una más cómoda, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del enanito que en cuanto Eren le puso la ropa, intentó ponérsela por sí mismo tratando de imitar al chico "gigante". Pudo ponerse de forma correcta los pequeños _shorts_ o pantalones cortos; pero se enredó tratándose de meter la camisa, gruñendo por lo bajo llamando la atención de Eren para que lo ayudara.

Al estar vestidos, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo. El ojiverde empezó a cortar en trozos muy pequeños la fruta que había comprado, poniéndola en un plato y alcanzándoselo a Levi. Para él, calentó una _lasagna_ previamente preparada en el horno de la estufa. Cuando se sirvió se sentó a la par del enanito y mientras comía, estaba siendo constantemente vigilado por el mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Tú también me veías antes de salir.- respondió con desagrado.

-Así que esta es tu venganza.

-…-

-Ahora que te veo bien, me hace recordar que tengo que llamar a Armin.

-¿Armin? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un amigo que me ayudó a observar tu flor. Me dijo que cuando se cumpliera el plazo que le avisara.

-No es de esos que dices que le hará algo a mi cuerpo, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo hará. Lo más que hará es preguntarte sobre tu origen.

-¿Mi origen…?

-Sí, de donde vienes o qué son ustedes.

-No sé mi origen. Para cuando estaba consciente dentro de "mi madre", sólo sabía que tenía que servir de compañía.

-Espera, ¿tu madre?

-Sí, mi madre. Todo lo que sé es que la luz de la luna es mi madre, sólo le da el poder a esas flores para que nosotros nazcamos.

Sorprendido ante esta información se atrevió a preguntar lo siguiente:

-Te molesta si te pregunto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Levi se quedó callado por unos momentos debatiéndose si contarle o no, hasta que dijo:

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que debo estar aquí.

Ante esto último, Eren sólo pudo sonreir para luego acariciar la cabeza del pequeño, quien para sorpresa del chico, Levi se dejó hacer.

Después de almorzar, el ojiverde limpió la mesa y levantó los platos, para luego llevarse al pequeño a su habitación para tenerlo cerca mientras él cumplía con sus trabajos.

Durante toda la tarde, Levi se la pasó preguntando por todo: desde lo que había visto en la mañana hasta lo que Eren hacía con sus manos, a lo que Eren, no pudiendo concentarse en sus tareas, tuvo que responder, a lo que podía, todas esas preguntas, porque sino, Levi empezaba a morderle la mano o tomaba un lápiz y empezaba a manchar los libros de Eren en un intento por llamar su atención. No pudiendo más, decidió dejarlo por ahora para tomar al pequeño e irse a su cama para poder responderle con tranquilidad.

Toda la tarde de ese día la pasó respondiendo preguntas que nunca se había pensado en siquiera formularlas.

…

Al día siguiente, Eren se levantó muy temprano para llamar a Armin e informarle lo que había pasado, de paso dejaría a Levi con él mientras se iba al trabajo. Su amigo aceptó de buena gana emocionado por lo sucedido. También le quería contar algo que había pasado con él, pero tendría que esperarse hasta que el castaño estuviera libre.

Luego de alistarse y dejarle preparada la fruta para todo el día, Eren se dispuso a despertar a Levi en su camita pequeña. El enanito movió con pereza sus ojitos para luego abrirlos con desagrado y ver al "gigante". Le explicó que saldría y que vendría hasta la tarde. Le aclaró que vendría el amigo de Eren, Armin, que era de confianza. Le aclaró que no se preocupara, pues era su mejor amigo y no le haría daño.

Le advirtió que no le diera problemas o sino él no le daría su fruta favorita, que eran las fresas. Lo descubrió el día de ayer en el supermercado. También le dijo que vendría pronto y que si se portaba bien le compraría otros tipos de fruta.

-Prométeme que no le ocasionarás problemas a Armin.

-No lo haré. ¡Vete ya!

-Vendré temprano. Te traeré uvas y más fresas.

A Levi le brillaron los ojos ante la mención de las fresas.

-¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien solo?

-No te preocupes por ello. Tú dijiste que ese chico era de confianza y si lo dices tú, es porque es verdad.

-Bien. No tardará en venir. Me iré en cuanto llegue. Por el momento bajemos a la cocina para que comas tu desayuno. Si tienes hambre más tarde pídele la fruta que está picada en un plato a Armin.

-Bien.

Bajaron a la cocina y Eren sacó un pequeño plato del refrigerador para colocarlo en frente de Levi y que éste pudiera comer. A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre de la casa yendo Eren a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Armin. Lo guió a la cocina para presentarle a Levi. El rubio estuvo sorprendido por ver al enanito en la mesa comiendo fruta. Muchas preguntas se le pasaron por la mente y pensaba en formulárselas al pequeño ser. Eren se despidió de ambos confiando en que no pasaría nada malo.

Mientras tanto Armin y Levi hablaban sobre todo. El enanito le preguntaba por muchas cosas y Armin se las respondía con gusto, haciendo preguntas también sobre su origen. Sin embargo no pudo obtener información debido a que Levi le decía que no sabía la razón de su presencia en la vida de Eren, sólo que debía hacerle compañía.

Luego de las preguntas, el rubio se dedicó a enseñarle a Levi a jugar con los mini juguetes que Eren le había comprado, también le enseño a dibujar con crayones, aunque tuvo que partirlos en trozos muy pequeños para que pudiera usarlos. Le puso unas películas infantiles en la cuenta de _Netflix(3)_ para que conociera un poco sobre el mundo.

A Levi le agradó Armin, no es que odiara a Eren, pero sentía que con el rubio podía tener más acceso al conocimiento. De igual modo, sentía que Eren no lo quería, que sólo lo veía como un animalito a quien cuidar. Trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, de todos modos el vínculo lo tenía con el castaño.

Pero temía, por razones desconocidas, que Eren se cansara de él y lo desechara.

…

Eren llegó más temprano que de costumbre, después de toda un día en la universidad. Había avanzado en sus trabajos y proyectos, por lo que tendría mucho tiempo libre. Cumpliendo con lo prometido, compró mucha fruta para Levi. Aunque de igual manera se venía preguntando si eso era lo único que comía.

Los encontró a ambos en la sala viendo la novena película infantil. Aunque a simple vista sólo veía a Armin. Se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a cortar en trozos muy pequeños las uvas y las fresas, y poniéndolas en un plato, se acercó a donde estaban los dos, dándole la fruta a Levi.

Sus pequeñas mejillas se pusieron rojas al comerse la fresa, y se hincharon haciéndolo parecer a un hámster, cosa que causó gracia en Eren. Del mismo modo, mientras le acariciaba uno de esos mofletes, le preguntaba a Armin sobre cómo había sido su día, cosa que el rubio respondió que todo había pasado con normalidad. También le preguntó si había averiguado algo sobre su origen, obteniendo como respuesta que no había mucho que indagar.

En ese entonces, Armin recordó que tenía algo que enseñarle a Eren, por lo que fue por su mochila y cuando regresó sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre de color plateado con letras azules. Eren se sorprendió al verlo ya que le recordaba a uno que había visto hace un mes. Entonces Armin le dijo:

-Eren, no me lo vas a creer, pero ésta mañana encontré este sobre en un rincón de mi patio. Es un sobre con las semillas de la planta en donde nació Levi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio?

-¡Sí! Al parecer tendré a un enanito parecido a Levi.

…..

Continuará.

 **Notas finales:** Había planeado subir este capítulo el día de ayer, sábado. Pero como me asaltaron y me robaron mi cel, no pude hacerlo debido a que allí se encontraba la primera parte de este capítulo. Afortunadamente pude hacerle unas correcciones. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas ortográficas.

Aclaraciones del capítulo:

(1) Este fue el diseño para la casa de las muñecas de Krista: . es algo así, con la diferencia que está en el sector comercial de la pequeña ciudad en que se desarrolla esta historia.

Y este es el diseño del vestido de Krista, sólo que imagínenselo en color blanco perla: ?8270

(2) De alguna manera la escena de la casa de las muñecas me recordó a Rozen Maiden, un anime y manga de muñecas vivientes, se las recomiendo, pues es uno de mis favoritos, por no decir uno de los primeros que vi.

(3) Con respecto a Netflix no se me ocurrió otro medio para ver películas y no quiero delatar mi pobreza diciendo que las veían de forma pirata :v

Eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciales:** Les debo una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado con regularidad, pero siempre que me disponía a hacerlo, surgía un compromiso mayor. De igual forma lo siento, y trataré de actualizar seguido. de paso agradecerles por gustarle este fanfic y a las personitas que dejaron su review.

LEVI PULGARCITO – PARTE TRES

De la misma forma que Eren, Armin crió a la flor de la luna durante un mes, y cuando se cumplió ese lapso de tiempo, obtuvo un duendecillo, con la diferencia que éste era un poco más grande comparado con el duendecillo de Eren, y era rubio de grandes ojos azules. Tambien era diferente en el comportamiento, siendo éste último muy amable con su dueño. Por tal motivo lo llamó Erwin.

En la casa de Eren se seguía un ambiente diferente: Levi estaba más grandecito, como de unos 22cm, aparentaba ser un niño de 10 años y tenía más energía que antes; corría para un lado y para el otro cuando estaba en el suelo, se dedicaba a explorar su entorno. Lo que seguía igual era su comportamiento, aunque era peor comparado cuando era más chico. Le exigía al castaño cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y hacía pataleta cuando no tenía la atención que quería ni mucho menos cuando no le querían cumplir un capricho. Tenía preferencia en molestar a Eren cuando éste se encontraba muy ocupado y concentrado en sus tareas y trabajos universitarios, que a pesar de ser pocos, requerían mucha concentración para la lectura.

Un ejemplo de ello puede ser que en cierta ocasión Levi pidió un par de alas de color azul porque quería volar. En ese instante, el castaño se encontraba leyendo un libro obligatorio de su semestre, y era uno en un idioma extranjero: español (Eren vivía en Alemania, por lo que manejaba su idioma natal e inglés), por lo que necesitaba completo silencio para poder entender la gramática y su interpretación, pero tuvo que desistir de esa idea porque el enanito no le dejaba tranquilo: gritaba, pataleaba y de alguna manera logró llegar hasta el escritorio en donde Eren estaba para morderle uno de los dedos en busca de atención. Luego pasó como más de una hora explicándole que lo de volar era imposible debido a que ni el ser humano podía por sí mismo, sino por máquinas que volaban muy alto en el cielo. Ante esta nueva información, el enanito le pidió a Eren que fueran a uno de esos vuelos, pero la respuesta que recibió fue negativa por el precio del vuelo y por que no tenían necesidad de viajar. Al final, Levi le dedicó una "mirada asesina", que resultó ser muy tierna, y no le dedicó ninguna palabra a Eren en lo que quedaba del día.

Lo peor era cuando se enojaba, solía insultar al castaño durante todo el día sin ninguna razón, por la cual se le preguntaba y su respuesta era la siguiente: "estaba aburrido". Lo irónico del comportamiento era que con Armin, quien era el que lo cuidaba cuando Eren estaba fuera, no se comportaba así, al contrario, resultaba ser un duendecillo muy amable y educado; por tal razón tenía un tanto descongojado a Eren por que lo trataba así.

Siempre le compraba ropa bonita seguido, específicamente cada mes, ya que al parecer crecía un poco durante ese lapso de tiempo, y la compraba en la misma tienda de esa chica. En una ocasión le preguntó si cada cuanto crecían los enanitos y hasta donde llegaban, la chica le respondió que había leído en un libro que esos duendecillos crecen muy rápido pero varía de cada uno, puesto uno llega a su etapa adulta más rápido o tardío que otros. Pero que una vez alcanzada, morían hasta que la persona que crió la flor moría de igual forma. Tambien, Eren le preguntó si su enanito no la trataba de forma grosera, obteniendo una respuesta negativa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Los enanitos no son violentos.

-Hay uno que sí lo es, el mío. No para de hacerme pataletas todo el día.- respondió con una risa algo apagada.

-¿No lo has molestado o maltratado?

-No tengo el corazón para hacerle daño.- y le contó el día a día de ese duendecillo en el cuidado de Eren.

-Según lo que tú me has dicho, uno de ellos forma un lazo muy fuerte con el que los crió, generando una profunda amistad. Pero Levi al parecer no siente lo mismo, incluso he llegado a pensar que me odia.- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-No he conocido un caso así, por lo que no sé que decirte. Tal vez sea por la edad, es como un niño rebelde.

-El de mi mejor amigo no es así. Acaba de nacer de la flor y no se le despega de él, a menos que sea necesario. Incluso, cuando lo conocí hace unos días, era muy lindo y tierno conmigo.

-Dime, ¿estaba Levi contigo?- preguntó Krista, la dueña de la tienda.

-Sí, llegaron a mi casa.

-Quizá vio como trataste al duendecillo de tu amigo y se sintió celoso.

-Pueda ser una posibilidad. El problema es que desde que nació es así.

-Dale tiempo- sugirió la chica –puede que sea temporal y a medida que crezca cambie.

Eren lo pensó muy bien y dando las gracias se marchó del lugar. De paso compró frutas, verduras, y la cena para él.

Al llegar a casa vio a Armin sosteniendo contra su pecho al pequeño Erwin mientras lo consolaba, pues estaba llorando; y vio a Levi en la mesa de la sala muy enfadado y lanzando una mirada asesina a Armin, o mejor dicho a Erwin que no paraba de llorar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Levi estuvo molestando a Erwin en un rato y le golpeó en la cabeza.- contestó Armin un poco molesto.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Pregúntaselo tú.

-Bien- y se acercó a la mesita. Poniéndose de rodillas, se acercó a Levi que cambió de dirección para mirar a Eren fijamente a los ojos. Eren le preguntó:

-Levi, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó?

-…- bajó su rostro para ver sus piernitas, pues estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas.

-¿Levi? Estoy esperando. ¿qué pasó?

-… ése me estaba molestando.- dijo en voz muy baja.

-No te escucho Levi, habla más fuerte.- y el pequeño frunció más el ceño.

-¡Me estaba molestando!.

-Claro, y lo golpeaste.

-Tomó mis cosas sin mi permiso.

-¿Qué le hiciste Levi?

-…nada…-

-Levi-

-¡Sólo le di un pequeño golpe! Nada más.

-¿Un pequeño golpe? Erwin, ¿fue un pequeño golpe?- el pequeño rubio negó con la cabeza.

-¡No seas mentiroso! ¡no te golpeé fuerte! ¡tú quieres quitarme mis cosas!

-De acuerdo Levi, como no me dices nada se lo preguntaré a él.

-¡Él está mintiendo!

-Tú no me dices nada. Además se deben escuchar las dos partes. Tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste.- se dirigió a Erwin y le preguntó: -¿Puedes decirme qué pasó?

-Yo… quería jugar con él y tomé uno de sus juguetes y le iba a preguntar si podía jugar con él. Pero antes de preguntarle me golpeó con su mano.

-¿Fue así Armin?- le preguntó a su amigo, quien había visto todo, y obtuvo una respuesta negativa.

-Intenté disculparme pero él me siguió pegando.- añadió el pequeño rubio.

-¿Es cierto eso, Levi?- el aludido sólo bajó la cabeza.

-Intenta disculparte de nuevo.- sugirió Armin. –para que así aprenda a disculparse.

El pequeño rubio fue llevado hasta la mesita y con un poco de temor ante la mirada molesta del otro, se disculpó.

-Levi, respondele.

-¡Tch! Bien, te perdono…

-¿No hay algo más que quieras decirle a Erwin?- preguntó el castaño.

-Perdón…- dijo de forma que casi nadie escuchó.

-Levi, habla más fuerte que nadie te escuchó.

-¡Dije que lo siento! No volveré a golpearte.

Erwin sólo corrió hasta donde estaba Armin, pidiéndole que lo sacara de aquí.

Una vez calmada las cosas, y cuando Erwin cayó dormido, Eren y Armin fueron a despedirse no sin antes hablar del comportamiento de Levi.

-Mira, Eren. Sabes que yo no tengo un problema a cuidarte a Levi, tú lo haces con Erwin también. Pero debes hablar seriamente con tu enanito. Antes no se comportaba tan agresivamente. Parece como si estuviera muy molesto con algo.

-Lo sé, Armin. Es por esto que no sé que pensar. Es cierto que desde que nació de la flor me ha tratado como su sirviente. Pero en este mes que ha crecido su temperamento ha empeorado. No sé si preguntarle directamente o investigarlo por mi cuenta.

-Debes preguntarle, Eren.- sugirió su amigo. –En este preciso instante puedes preguntarle qué es lo que pasa. La verdad es que estoy muy decepcionado de él. Conmigo no se comportaba así.

-¿No crees que sea por Erwin?

-¿Qué tendría que ver Erwin en esto?- preguntó un poco confuso.

-Piénsalo. Hace unos cinco días que tu duendecillo está contigo. Y no es que sea algo malo. No, es todo lo contrario. Pero siento que ha influido en la conducta de Erwin.

-…-

-¿Recuerdas a la chica de la tienda en la que compro ropita para Levi?- el otro asintió con la cabeza. –Pues le estuve comentando sobre esto y me preguntó si había un nuevo duendecillo cerca. Cuando le conté sobre Erwin me preguntó si Levi estaba presente cuando yo interactuaba con él, y si había visto algo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, estaba la vez en la que me diste la ropita que ya no le quedaba a Levi. Pero no me fijé en la expresión que tenía. Sólo que miraba todo fijamente.

-Creo que se siente desplazado y no sabe cómo lidiar con ello. Tengo que hablar y decirle.

-Bueno, en ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias Armin. Y disculpa las molestias.

Sin decir más el rubio se marchó a su casa. Mientras tanto, Eren se acercó a Levi y sentándose cerca de él le dijo.

-Creo que hoy has aprendido la lección sobre no lastimar a los demás.

-...- el pequeño sólo miraba hacia abajo.

-Y también es el momento de hablar sobre tu comportamiento en estos últimos días. Quiero saber si alguien de nosotros te ha ofendido.

-No pasa nada- respondió de forma tajante.

-Levi, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Estoy a cargo de ti y necesito saber que sucede. Dime, ¿es por Erwin?

Ante la mención de ese nombre, Levi se sobresaltó

-Entonces es por eso.- soltando un largo suspiro, continuó –Mira, Levi, no hay necesidad de sentirte desplazado por Erwin. No te va a quitar tu lugar.

-¿Entonces por qué lo mirabas como si estuvieras feliz de verlo?- le reprochó en enanito. –Te vi, y lo mirabas como si fuera mejor que yo.

Eren se sorpendió al verlo con los ojos llorosos y más por esta revelación.

-Estaba sorprendido por verlo, al igual que cuando tú naciste hace un mes…

-¡No es cierto!- replicó con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas –fue distinto, además pareciera que te quieres deshacer de mi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Cada vez que quiero hablarte me respondes de mala gana. Le regalas mi ropa a ese estorbo, nunca me prestas atención y parece que soy una carga para ti.

Frotándose la frente con sus dedos le contestó:

-En primer lugar: me hablas cuando estoy muy ocupado, y lo peor es que lo haces gritando. En segundo lugar: creces muy rápido, es obvio que esa ropa no te queda y tengo que regalársela a Armin para que no compre. En tercer lugar, si no te presto atención es por que me exasperas con tus gritos y pataletas. Y por último, ¡sí, pareces ser una carga por tu comportamiento!

Levi se quedó callado ante esto último. Eren, ya alterado continuó:

-Es cierto que me causó alegría tu nacimiento. Pero desde entonces hasta ahora no estoy seguro de decir lo mismo. Cada vez que llego a casa a prepararte tu maldita cena recibo reclamos tuyos, y lo peor es que los haces gritando y lanzándome patadas. Cuando quieres hablarme lo haces a gritos y me muerdes por eso. Te preparo tu cena y empiezas a decir que te da asco. ¡No me vengas ahora a decir que te sientes mal y que te maltratan cuando tú me haces lo mismo!

Levi se quedó callado ante las palabras en voz fuerte de Eren. Sólo miraba hacia abajo.

-Lamento decirte esto: pero Erwin tiene mejor comportamiento que el tuyo. Me sorprende cómo lo trataste, él sólo quería jugar contigo.

-Pero es que…

-Pero nada Levi. Es tiempo de que entiendas. Pero al parecer no lo harás. Sólo me ves como tu sirviente. Yo no lo soporto. O cambias o te llevo con otra persona, tal vez con alguno de ellos te llevas mejor que conmigo.

Sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación. Levi se quedó en la mesa, temblando y con un nudo en la garganta. Se sentó en la mesa y pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Eren. Sabía que tenía razón. No se había comportado como un buen "niño". Hizo un recuento de los momentos en que había pasado con Eren y se dio cuenta de que maltrataba a su dueño. No hizo más que llorar por un buen rato por sus acciones. Sabía que su carácter era difícil, pero se le había ido de las manos. Ahora por su culpa se querían deshacer de él. Y lo que más sentía es que no pudo decirle a Eren que si lo quería pero que no encontraba como decirlo, ni mucho menos demostrarlo. Él estaba feliz cuando lo vio por primera vez cuando nació. Pero por sus acciones habían hecho que lo odiara. ¿odiara?, esa palabra sonó muy fea en su mentecita.

Sin dejar de llorar, decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de Eren para no hacerlo sentir mal. Juntaría sus cosas favoritas y se marcharía de esa casa antes de que el castaño lo llevara con otra persona que seguramente lo trataría mal. Con mucha dificultad se bajó de la mesita y se dirigió a la habitación de Eren, que lo encontró profundamente dormido. El chico había ambientado su casa y habitación antes para que no le fuera difícil a Levi movilizarse de un lado a otro, como escaleras para su tamaño o acensores para que pudiera subir por lugares altos. La casa en la que vivía era de un solo piso, por lo que no había problema con lugares altos. De esta manera cerca de la ventana había una pequeña caja con las pertenencias de Levi. Armó un bulto con ropas y juguetes, y saltó para dirigirse al patio.

La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que no le fue difícil salir y atravesó todo el pasto hasta llegar al árbol que tenía Eren cerca de una cerca que separaba el espacio con su vecino. Se acomodó en un agujero que no estaba a la vista de nadie y sacando una pequeña mantita se arropó con ella llorando hasta que cayó dormido.

Por su parte, después de "regañarlo", Eren se dirigió a su habitación para lanzarse a su cama y tomando una almohada le dio muchos golpes para tranquilizarse pues estaba muy enojado con Levi. Sabía que no era su culpa pero su comportamiento empezaba a cansarle, y simplemente explotó por tener mucha tensión acumulada. No sintió cuando calló dormido ni cuando el enanito entró a la habitación y empacaba sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente y con un buen humor, se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno. Afortunadamente ese día era feriado, por lo que estaría en casa todo el día. Había planeado disculparse con Levi por gritarle la noche anterior, y pensaba hacerlo con un tazón de las frutas favoritas para el enanito.

Se extrañó al no encontrarlo en la camita que había comprado para él al lado de la ventana, pero pensó que quizá había dormido en el sofá. Bajó a la cocina y tampoco lo vió en ella, puesto que siempre lo encontraba en la cocina esperando a que le dieran su fruta. Pero pensó que estaría dormido en la sala. Picó en trozos la fruta favorita de Levi que eran las fresas y lo llamó en voz alta. Al no obtener respuesta fue a la sala para despertarlo llevándose la sorpresa que no estaba ahí.

Lo buscó por toda la casa y en cada rincón de la misma, con la excepción del desván, que siempre estaba con llave, ni el patio, al que el enanito tenía prohibido ir. Preocupándose lo llamó varias veces diciéndole que lo castigaría por jugarle una sucia broma. Pensó que lo había desobedecido yendo al patio y salió a buscarlo en todas partes y en cada rincón del mismo, pero no lo encontró.

Con el corazón saliéndole por el pecho llamó a Armin diciéndole que no encontraba a su enanito para que viniera a ayudarlo. Mientras tanto buscó muchas veces y el enanito no apareció. Mientras que Levi se resguardaba aún más pensando que Eren lo estaba buscando para llevarlo con otra persona.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas finales:** Bueno, eso sería todo por ahora, no sin antes agradecerles por leer esta historia y por los comentarios que dejan.

Nos leemos pronto


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciales:** Ya lo sé. No tengo perdón de Dios… disculpen por tan larga demora, sinceramente estos dos meses ha sido pesados en la universidad. Con respecto a esta historia les digo que sólo este es el último capítulo , tengo que subir otros escritos que he hecho en torno a esta pareja. Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y agradecerles de todo corazón por los comentarios. Sin más los dejo con la historia.

LEVI PULGARCITO- CUARTA PARTE

Eren había buscado a Levi en todos los rincones de la casa y patio. cada pequeña abertura u orificio pequeño pero lo suficientemente adecuado para el tamaño del pequeño enanito. Al mismo tiempo la desesperación se apoderaba de él pensando que quizá había salido a la calle. De ser así, miles de escenarios curzaban por su mente, como la de ser confundido por un ratón y raptado por un ave de rapiña, que un animal grande lo devorara por accidente; o peor aún, que un loco científico se lo llevaba para hacerle una infinidad de experimentos que podrían matarlo…

Sí, estaba desesperado.

Mientras tanto, un enanito de 25 cm de alto se encontraba muy escondido en posición fetal detro de un agujero entre las raíces de un arbol. Escuchaba con claridad los llamados desesperados de Eren, pero confundiéndolos con llamados molestos buscándolo para llevarlo con otra persona.

Sabía que había maltratado a quien le ayudó a traerle a la vida con el cuido de su planta madre, pero desde que vino al mundo ha tratado a todos de manera estoica y apática con los demás. Desde un principio su grande humano había sido bueno con él, comprándole ropita, alimentádolo, tratándolo con amabilidad sin importarle como eran sus respuestas. Levi ya sabía que tenía que cambiar, sólo que lo decidió demasiado tarde.

La noche había llegado después de una larga búsqueda sin resultados. Sin embargo, Eren sabía que Levi se encontraba cerca, pero escondido. Llegó a esa conclusión después de pensarlo muy bien mientras lo buscaba. Sabía que Levi le tenía miedo al exterior, por lo que era poco probable que se fuera afuera de la cerca que rodeaba su casa. Ya cansado entró a preparar la cena y sus trabajos para el día siguiente, no sin antes dejar la puerta que daba al patio abierta para que Levi pudiera entrar en caso de que tuviera frio, al igual que la luz encendida para que no se perdiera.

Muy entrada la noche, el enanito sintió frío y mucha hambre. Quería entrar a la casa y conseguir algo de comida, pero le daba miedo que Eren le pusiera una trampa. Por tal razón no se atrevía a salir del escondite. Luego de estar un rato bie acurrucado con la poca ropa que logró tomar, decidió entrar a la casa en forma silenciosa. Había visto en la televisión que los ladrones entraban en las casas de puntillas, así que decidió imitarlos.

Entró sigilosamente a la casa por la cocina y con el pequeño elevador que Eren le hizo a base de cuerda subió hasta la mesa, y se dirigió a la canastita con fruta que el castaño mantenía llena, una costumbre de su madre, y tomó unas uvas, para empezar a comerselas. Al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de calor, por lo que luego de comer un poco, empezó a darle mucho sueño, y sin darse cuenta, se durmió en la mesa.

Entre sueños sintió que alguien lo llevaba en las manos para luego sentir que lo acostaban en una superficie mullida y que lo arropaban con una manta suave. Deseó, en sus sueños, que haya sido Eren, quien le arropaba. También deseó pedirle perdón por su comportamiento.

* * *

Casualmente, cierto castaño sintió ganas de tomar agua, pero se dio cuenta que no había subido un vaso lleno por estar preocupado por Levi. Así que bajó a la cocina a llenar uno para llevarselo a su habitación. Cuando llegó a la mesa vio a Levi dormido en ella. Con ganas de saltar de alegría llenó el vaso con agua y se fue a su habitación a dejarlo para luego bajar a llevarse en sus manos a Levi, quien no se movió ante los movimientos. Cuando entró a su habitación, en lugar de llevarlo a la cama que había preparado con anterioridad, lo llevó a la suya, y a la par de su cabeza lo acostó y cobijó con una sábana suave, no sin antes besándolo con suavidad en su cabecita, casi riendose de ternura al ver que su pequeñito había sonreído.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sintió los rayos del sol golpeandole en su blanca carita, y abriendo con pesadez sus ojitos grises se topó con una cosa con pelos largos de color castaño, asustándose, se frotó muy bien su cara y se dio cuenta de que era una cabeza llena de pelos, al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Eren.

Entonces no había sido un sueño.

Se quedó comtemplando a Eren antes de irse de allí, no sin antes pedirle perdón por lo mal que se había portado con él. Se sobresaltó al verlo moverse un poco y cuando vio sus grandes ojos de color verde sintió ganas de llorar, pues estos lo miraban con ternura al verlo a su lado.

-¿Por qué lloras, Levi?

-¡Porque no quiero separarme de ti!

-Levi, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

-Entonces, ¿no me llevarás con otras personas?

-¿Por qué haría tal cosa?

-Porque he sido malo contigo.

-Bueno, no lo negaré. Pero no quiero deshacerme de ti. Te he estado buscando ayer por todas partes para pedirte disculpas. Sé que te grité muy fuerte y te asustaste. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

-¿En verdad lo dices?

-Así es.

-…- no pudo decir nada ante esto último.

-Así que no vuelvas a darme un susto de esa forma, ¿entendido?

-…- sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, es hora de levantarse, tengo que prepararte tu desayuno.- dijo levantándose de la cama para estirarse, lo bueno es que ese día no tenía que salir. Estaba por dirigirse a la cocina cuando escuchó

-… Eren, espera.

-¿Sucede algo?

-…- Levi evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si te da vergüenza decirmelo, está bien. No te mortifiques por ello. Cuando estés preparado me lo dices.- y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina.

Levi lo siguó y cuando estuvo en la mesa esperado por su fruta, dijo con voz baja: -¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

-Perdona, no te escuché…

-Que si puedo ayudarte en algo- dijo un poco más fuerte.

Eren, con una enorme sonrisa accedió a su petición.

Cuando estaban en la mesa desayunando, Levi dijo:

-Eren, prometo que no me portaré mal contigo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Pero… por favor… ¡no me lleves a otro lado!.

El chico se enterneció al verlo suplicar por lo que no se contuvo y lo levanto en su mano para acercarlo a sus labios y darle un suave beso en la frente, diciéndole:

-Te prometo que eso no pasará, Levi. Estaremos juntos por siempre.

-Perdoname por todo.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, de todos modos no estoy molesto contigo. Además te quiero mucho.

-¿Mucho?

-Muchísimo.

Ante esto último, Levi se sonrojó que prefirió apartar la mirada. Eren sólo decia que era muy feliz por no perder a su enanito.

* * *

UNOS MESES Y AÑOS DESPUÉS

-Oye compra este.

-Levi, ese es muy caro, apenas tengo para la comida. Llevemos éste que es más económico.

-¡Ese ni siquiera limpia bien! En la televisión anunciaron que éste quita el 99.99% de bacterias y suciedad.

-¡Eso lo dicen todos los anuncios de detergentes! Él resultado es el mismo.

-¡Quiero que compres este!

-¡Pues no! ¡no puedes obligarme a hacerlo! Tenemos que comprar otras cosas más importantes.

-¿¡Y la limpieza de tu casa no es importante!?

-Tal ves lo sea para ti, pero para mi no. Sólo sirve para mantener el orden.

Muchas personas veían con pena la escena en el pasillo de detergentes del supermercado. Unos pasaban de largo, no sin antes echar un vistazo, otros sacaban los móviles para grabarlos y discutían si subirlo a internet o no. Otros solo miraban y las mujeres, que eran la mayoría, empezaban a inventar chismes sobre lo que pasaba, sobre un castaño alto y un chico de baja estatura con cabello negro peleaban sobre cual era el mejor detergente para pisos.

Al final, Eren compró el caro.

De vuelta a casa, y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, Levi, quien ya tenía estatura de un joven de 15 años, es decir, se había convertido en un humano, y ahora vivía con Eren en la casa de sus padres.

Algo extraño había pasado, pues ahora que Levi salía con naturalidad de la casa, nadie se preguntaba por su origen o cómo había llegado a donde Eren, simplemente lo trataban como un vecino mas. De igual forma, una mañana aparecieron documentos legales que contenía toda información sobre Levi como una persona normal. Esa vez, Eren le preguntó sobre tal cosa, y Levi le respondió que su madre Luna había hecho eso. Siempre lo hace con todos los enanitos que nacen, que no eran muchos, y que modificaba las memorias de las demás personas para que no hubieran grandes problemas.

Ahora que Levi era un "adulto", salían todos los fines de semana a pasear, para que él conociera más el mundo. Una vez fueron aun parque de diversiones, en donde por primera vez subio a la montaña rusa, experiencia traumática para Levi. Otras veces salían al parque cercano. Y para la próxima era una visita al mar, lugar preferido de Eren, que el pelinegro tenía que conocer.

Además había hecho una amistad con Erwin, el enanito de Armin, que de igual forma creció, solo que un poco más alto que Levi. Su carácter era muy tranquilo y le gustaba leer al igual que su cuidador. Cosa curiosa, después de un tiempo, Armin confesó que Erwin era su pareja, pues congeniaban mucho y decidieron ser novios, hecho que sorprendió a Eren y a Levi, mas que todo a Levi, ya que pensaba que por su origen no podrían congeniar en ese sentido con los humanos.

Había leído en esa enorme red que el castaño llama "internet" que los seres humanos se reproducían de una forma diferente a la de ellos. Los humanos se daban un enorme y largo "abrazo"; y de allí salía un nuevo ser después de la espera de nueve meses, no uno como en su caso.

De igual forma, le ganó la curiosidad sobre el abrazo y acabó metiéndose en un sitio pornográfico, en donde vio como se daban el "abrazo", reaccionando con vómitos por parte del pelinegro. Luego le preguntó a Eren sobre eso y se quedó con su explicación.

Todos los días se levantaban y hacían el desayuno, Levi ya podía consumir de todo, por lo que comían variado todos los días. Luego Eren salía a trabajar o a estudiar y dejaba a Levi solo en la pequeña casa. Levi se entretenía con lecturas en libros electrónicos en una pequeña computadora que Eren le comprara; o limpiaba la casa, cosa que le encantaba. Había aprendido a cocinar con un libro de cocina que el castaño le comprara. Le gustaba tener lista la cena para la llegada del chico, puesto que siempre lo veía cansado. Y esto era así todos los días.

* * *

Desde hace un tiempo, Levi sentía un leve cosquilleo en su estómago cuando veía a Eren. Ultimamente se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando demasiado al castaño cuando éste estaba en casa. Sentía su pecho agitarse cuando lo escuchaba llegar después de trabajar o estudiar, y se alegraba cuando lo miraba o le sonreía a él. En pocas ocasiones, cuando éste habla de algunas compañeras o de alguna chica, sentía una especie de molestia que ocasionaba que se marchara hacia otra habitación dejándolo solo.

Trató de buscar en internet sobre las "molestias" que tenía preocupándose si se trataba de una enfermedad, obtienendo como resultado la palabra ENAMORADO.

Pensó que quizá había encontrado un dato erróneo, pero no sabía el significado de esa palabra, puesto que todo le daban definiciones demasiado complejas para alguien como él.

Después de un largo rato de estar pensándolo, llamó a Erwin, para preguntarle sobre eso. Sabía que él sabía más que él debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo con Armin, quien también era muy inteligente. Despues de varios tonos de espera contestó:

-Hola…

-Erwin, soy yo, Levi.

-¡Hola Levi! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Tenía una duda y no sé si puedas aclarármela.

-Voy a intentarlo, sólo dime qué ocurre.

-Desde hace días siento algo raro.

-¿Algo raro?

-Sí, algo raro con mi cuerpo. Siento cosquilleos en mi estómago. Mi corazón se agita demasiado y de la nada me pongo muy nervioso. También siento que mi cara se calienta.

-Entiendo. Dime ¿Qué tan seguido te pasa eso?

-Casi todo el tiempo.

-¿Piensas en alguien todo el tiempo? O ¿ves a esa persona seguido?

-Bueno, siempre pienso en Eren, ¿por?

-Todo esto te pasa por pensar en Eren. ¿te pones nervioso cuando te habla?

-Pues… con él es que me empieza en cosquilleo.

-¿Te enoja cuando habla de otras personas?

-Pues… sí, también pasa eso.

-Estas enamorado.

-¿Qué es eso?

Erwin se ríe suavemente desde la otra línea –Significa que quieres mucho a esa persona por sobre otras. Que deseas compartirlo todo con ella, en este caso con Eren.

-Pero, yo ya lo quiero mucho…

-No, Levi, no lo entiendes. Es como Armin y yo, que somos pareja.

Al escuchar esto último, Levi se puso muy rojo de la cara y empezaba a temblarle las manos, puesto que no se había imaginado a Eren y a él como una pareja.

-Levi, tú quieres a Eren como tu pareja, ¿verdad?.

-Creo que sí…

-Entonces, díselo.

-…Adios.

-¡Adios Levi!

Y colgó.

Luego de esa llamada estuvo pensando en toda la tarde imaginándose a Eren besándolo en los labios y abrazándolo. Si antes le gustaba sentir el calor del chico cuando dormían abrazados. Ahora al recordarlo le ponía la pie de gallina. Talves le dijera eso cuando llegara la hora de dormir. Por ahora tenia que hacer la cena para Eren.

Cuando estaba acomodando la mesa escuchó que la puerta se abría, sabía que era Eren, pero no se movió de la cocina de lo nervioso que estaba. Incluso cuando lo saludó no le respondió. El castaño, ante esto, pensó que quizá estaba de mal humor.

Cenaron y medio conversaron, sobre todo Eren sobre el día. Levi sólo contestaba con monosílabos. Luego recogieron la mesa, limpiaron todo y se prepararon para dormir despidiéndose con un abrazo y cada quien fue a su habitación.

Levi dormía en la habitación que pertenecía a los padres de Eren y no podía conciliar el sueño. Se movía mucho y no dejaba de estar nervioso. Luego de un rato sintió que los ojos se le cerraban y empezaba a dormirse.

No sintió cuando alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero si se sobresaltó al sentir a ese alguien acostarse en la cama y que esa persona lo abrazara. Se volteó y vio a Eren abrazándole.

-Eren, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir. Tenía frío. Además escuché que tu tampoco. Te movías mucho. Ademas quiero dormir contigo.- dijo con vos un tanto infantil.

-Bien. Quédate.- dijo con cierto enfado para ocultar su nerviosismo. Suerte que estaba oscuro, así Eren no podría ver su roja cara.

-¡Gracias!

Luego de un rato abrazados, el pelinegro sintió la respiración pausada de Eren y le acarició su cabello. Luego le dio un suave beso en su cabeza. Le iba a dar otro pero en ese momento, el castaño levantó la mirada y topó sus labios a los de Levi por accidente. Se separaron al instante, sobre todo Levi y volteó la mirada para no toparse con la de Eren, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Levi, mírame.

-…

-Levi, por favor, quiero decirte algo.

En eso Levi volteó sin mirar a Eren.

-Dime, ¿te gustó?

-No lo sé- respondió el pelinegro.

-Pensé que estabas dormido. Pero tengo que decirte algo.

-…- Levi no decía nada, sólo escuchaba.

-¡Me gustas! Levi, estoy enamorado de ti.

-…- El pelinero estaba sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

-Tal ves no lo sepas, pero yo quiero que vivamos como Armin y Erwin para siempre. Cada vez que te veo, siento que empiezo a flotar. Y cada vez que te escucho hablar, escucho a un coro de ángeles al mismo tiempo.

-…Eren… yo…

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja? Entenderé si dices que no, pero no quiero perderte.

De repente, Levi comenzó a llorar.

-¡Levi! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te molestó lo que dije?

-No, o es eso. Es sólo que estoy feliz.

-No entiendo…

-Eren, yo también estoy enamorado de ti. Desde hace tiempo siento raro mi cuerpo cuando te veo. Y también quería decirtelo hoy pero no encontraba el momento. Y también…

Levi se sintió apresado en los brazos de Eren, pues al escucharlo se lanzó a sus brazos. Luego sintió que lo besaba en la mejilla y lo apretaba suavemente. Lo recostó en la cama y mientras lo abrazaba, le decía lo mucho que lo quería.

-Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo del video de esa página?- preguntó Levi de forma inocente refiriéndose al video pornográfico que vio hace unos días.

Eren rió suavemente –No, Levi, hoy no. Pero talves otro día.- dijo con voz profunda.

-Esperaré por ello entonces.

-Te amo, Levi

-Yo también, Eren.

Así declarandose su amor uno al otro durmieron abrazados con una sonrisa en su cara. Ahora ya no había nada que los separaría. Lo que vino por el casualidad del destino en forma de unas semillas raras, se convirtió en la posesión mas valiosa para el castaño, que ahora ya no estará solo.

FIN

 **Notas finales:** ¡SIII! Al fin lo terminé. Me encantó hacer este fanfic desde el inicio, aunque se tardó bastante por varios problemas. Gracias a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de leerlo y de comentarlo. Gracias por sus deseos y sus lecturas. Gracias por todo

*El final quedó cursi, lo sé :v

Nos leemos pronto


End file.
